


"The Shit"

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Funny, M/M, Set Up (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Allen and Lenalee plan for their two senior friends to meet and (hopefully) date. But a bad choice of words could either make for a good first meeting, or a disastrous one.





	"The Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a prompt somewhere months ago and thought it fit Kanda like really well so here we are lmao.

Allen loved his friends. For the most part. He didn’t have “a lot” per say, but they were enough. As a freshman in high school, friends were _essential._ He had a feeling Kanda would disagree, but frankly, Allen didn’t care about his opinion.

Kanda, along with Allen’s other friend, Lavi, was a senior. His father, or rather, adoptive father, was also a teacher at their school; one of the art teachers. Allen hadn’t had the _joys_ of taking his class, but he fully intended to.

His other senior friend was Lavi. Allen was sure he’d skipped a grade or something because he was already eighteen before the year even started, and, well, the guy was _really_ smart. Infuriatingly so, sometimes.

Allen’s other friend was a sophomore, Lenalee. His only girl friend, but by no means any less so. She was the only one that really studied with Allen, after all. And ate lunch with, every day.

The only thing about his group of friends, is that they weren’t exactly a “group”. Lenalee knew both Lavi and Kanda. But the two seniors, oddly enough, didn’t know each other. Allen wanted to fix this. As much as he fought and bickered with Kanda, he was very much a dear friend to him. Okay, maybe not a _dear_ friend, but you get the idea. And he was friendly enough with Lenalee. Their main goal was to have the four of them meet up somewhere, so they might actually become an official little group.

Lenalee had a side goal in mind, that she mentioned to Allen, but Allen wasn’t 100% about. See, the thing is, Lavi was bisexual to the extreme. Sort of. And he’d hit a little “dry spell”, if you would. Aka, none of the girls in school were really interested. And there weren’t very many attractive _guys_ for him to be interested in either. However, Allen and Lenalee knew of a _certain_ boy at their school that was most definitely _not_ into girls. So they figured, why not? Well, Lenalee was all for it, anyway. Allen.. was just a little apprehensive about the whole thing.

“I’m more than willing to help Lavi find a boyfriend,” Allen was saying over the phone as he waited for Kanda. “But does it _have_ to be Kanda?? I’m sure there’s _someone_ else!”

“Don’t forget our main purpose is to just complete our group of friends.” Lenalee replied from the other line. “This is more than just setting up two friends together. Maybe they hit it off, maybe they don’t. I’m hoping they do though!”

“This is _Kanda_ , Lenalee. I don’t think he could hit it off with a clone of himself.”

“Hush. Lavi is here, so we’ll head over there, okay?”

Allen sighed. “Yeah, okay. See you in a few minutes then.”

“See you!”

Not a moment too soon did he spot his grumpy friend stalking towards him, an unhappy look on his face. Not that this was unusual for Kanda.

“Miss out on your morning soba this morning?” Allen asked sarcastically once he was close enough to hear.

“I don’t want to meet your friend.” Kanda muttered. “I have shit to do.”

“Like what? Pout and sulk?” Allen rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine! You need more friends. Besides, Lavi is a really great guy! And friend. He’s the kind you can kind of always rely on. Unless you want it done quick, actually… And-“

Kanda rolled his eyes and very obviously tuned Allen out as he took out his cell phone. But Allen continued to talk anyway, knowing that Kanda _had_ to hear at least some of it. And he’d be damned if he broke his promise to Lenalee to give his all. For _Lavi,_ he insisted.

“-actually also helped me and Link kind of get together!” Allen sighed wistfully. “Lavi really is the _shit,_ man.”

Was he selling it a little too hard? Maybe. But it’s not exactly like he said anything _untrue._ He did honestly believe Lavi was one of his best friends, and a good guy all around. So, hey, if dating Kanda would make him happy, then Allen would do his all for him.

Allen stood up on his tiptoes and waved with his whole arm when he spotted a familiar head of striking red hair. His left arm grabbed Kanda’s right sleeve, tugging hard. “There they are! Finally!”

“Tch.” Kanda sighed lightly, but put his phone away.

Allen smiled at Lenalee and Lavi, giving them a smaller wave. “Hey, guys~”

“Yo, Allen~” Lavi grinned his usual grin. “Is this-?”

“Yuu Kanda.” Lenalee introduced, motioning to the stoic male and then to Lavi. “This is Lavi.”

Kanda eyed the new guy up and down, his gaze cold and calculating like he could decide by appearance alone if Lavi was worth his time. Which, knowing Kanda, would actually be accurate. Although, Allen noticed, that he had to at least care a little bit because he dressed nicer than normal. Which wasn’t _much,_ but he put on a midnight blue button-up shirt over his fitting black jeans. Despite himself, he found that Kanda actually looked quite good like that.

“So,” Kanda said finally, successfully gaining all three’s attentions. “I hear you’re a piece of shit.”

Allen nearly choked on his saliva; Lenalee looked between Kanda, Lavi, then Allen; Lavi just looked… well, a little offended and surprised but also amused somehow.

“BaKanda!” Allen yelled. “I never said that!”

“Yes, you did, Moyashi.” Kanda glanced at him, arching a brow.

“I said ‘Lavi is _the_ shit’!”

Lavi chose that moment to actually burst out with laughter. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other, somewhat hopeful but also _worried._

“Man, that was some first impression.” Lavi chuckled, wiping an imaginary tear away from his visible eye. “I don’t really know what ‘Moyashi’ here told ya, but if you wanna believe I’m a piece of shit that’s fine.”

Kanda’s inquisitive glance shifted from Allen to Lavi as the redhead spoke. “Fine?”

Lavi nodded once. “For now, anyway. But I am gonna have’ta change your mind at some point~” He winked at Kanda, who just sneered lightly. But he didn’t leave either. That was a good sign, Allen supposed.

“Well, shall we go eat somewhere? Olive Garden’s not too far?” Lenalee suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Lavi agreed, nodding once. “You like Olive Garden, Yuu?”

Kanda made a disgusted face. “Do not call me that.” He hissed.

Lavi blinked once, glanced at his two younger friends, and then back to Kanda. “But… that’s your name, isn’t it?”

“My name is Kanda.” He insisted, narrowing his eyes at the redhead as he started walking forward.

Lavi hurried to catch up with him, walking right beside him as they continued talking (lowkey bickering). Allen and Lenalee walked behind them. Lenalee smiled at Allen. “I think they’ll work out just fine~”

Allen made a face. “Kanda assumed Lavi was a piece of shit right off the bat.”

Lenalee shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe. But at least he’s talking to him.” She jutted her chin out towards the pair.

Allen followed her line of sight to the two in front of them. They did seem to be having a sort of conversation, although it mainly looked like Lavi just talking/joking/flirting while Kanda just let him. But, for Kanda, that was a good thing. Allen gave a thoughtful hum.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he immediately fished it out to see the text he knew was Link.

 **How is it going?** The text read, and Allen smiled lightly. He wasn’t sure if Link was _actually_ interested in Kanda and Lavi getting along, or if he was checking in on Allen. Probably the latter.

 **Pretty good, I think. (:** He replied hastily.

**Date worthy?**

Allen glanced up from his phone to look back at his two friends again. Lavi had a wide grin on his face, one hand scratching the back of his head while his other ghosted behind Kanda’s upper back, not _quite_ touching, but almost. Kanda allowed it. Allen smiled lightly. So maybe Lenalee was right. She tended to be.

**Yeah. I think so. (:**


End file.
